goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie hits Leah “Linda love” (nicatoons deviantart)
Transcript part 1: Carrie hits Linda love (Linda love played by Leah Hennessey, was rapping her pencil while smiling) Carrie: stop it! linda love: i’m Not doing anything. (Giggles And takes her stuff to Carrie) Carrie: (moves lindas stuff) take a load of it Linda love: I need it, i’m Doing my studying on how I love Jesper mortensen known as junior Robinson so much Carrie: I am not telling you blah blah! Linda love: this is me and junior’s home, not yours! And my birthday is March 21st 1982 and my boyfriend was born in 1977, and YOURS is April 1996 Carrie: do I like being with you? Linda love: Then go, home! Oh! I forgot, no one likes you either, you little red haired girl with an orange hairbow on your head and wearing an orange shirt, a yellow vest, pink gloves, dark blue jeans and yellow high heeled boots! Carrie: (Tweenies audio voice) STOP SHOUTING! (Pulls off Linda’s Stuff) and what are you doing now? linda love: i’m Calling my boyfriend and he’ll Tell you what have you done! Carrie: GRRR! (Puts the plant) Linda love: (drops the phone) Wait, what. Carrie’s dad: (who is coming to the make out club) Carrie, put the plant down right now. If your hit linda love with a plant, it will cost $1,500 and she will suffer a bruise. Carrie: (Kidaroo's voice): NONE OF THE BUSINESS SO NOW I'M GOING TO HIT LINDA WITH THE PLANT VERY BAD. Linda love: get off me! Carrie: LINDA, SHUT UP (threw a plant on linda) (Anthony Justin, played by Chase Stauffer, came out of his room) Anthony Justin: oh my goodness, Linda, are you alright? linda love: she hit me with a plant Anthony Justin: is this true? (linda went out of the club and told her boyfriend) linda love: junior, Carrie hitted me with a plant junior: WHAT?! (stepped in with the other members) what on earth is going on? anthony Justin: did you do that? carrie: yes junior: now apologise to Linda now carrie: no junior: well, your mum and dad will hear your stupid thing when they come to our club. (To linda) don’t worry, i’ll Take you to hospital right away. linda love: ok... (At the hospital) junior: Doctor, is she going to be alright. Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter has a bruise on her arm, so she needs to rest a little. Junior: I know, the reason that Carrie hitted her when she was trying to call me and told me on what that she has just done. Doctor: Oh, I'm feel sorry about it. Meantime however, this cure has contains Vanilla and Chocolate, this will heal her up, so she will make it feel better until she recovers next week. Junior: Thanks doctor. (To linda) you know linda, me and senior got back together after Ludo-X broke up in 1998. Linda love: yes, I remember when you and senior got back together after ludo Xs break up junior: yep, I did, Carrie is so naughty for hitting on you (At carrie’s house)